custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy, the Picky Eater (Thevideotour1's version)
'Amy, the Picky Eater '''is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on February 6, 1989. Plot Amy's reluctance to eat unfamiliar food will keep the whole family from celebrating grandma's birthday at Once Upon a Restaurant, unless Michael can persuade her to be more open-minded. Recap On Tuesday, Amy continues on unpacking the remaining groceries from the given bag. She takes out cucumbers and tomatoes and remarks them being "yucky," but then happily unpacks white bread (which is said that the crust is "yucky" as well) and jars of peanut butter and jelly due to liking them. Her mom breaks the fourth wall by telling the viewers that Amy is a very picky eater. Amy takes out a package of spinach and exclaims that she hates it and that it's "the worstest most disgustingest food in the universe". In the backyard, Amy, Michael and the rest of the Backyard Gang play at the pool. During that time, Amy tells the Backyard Gang she likes everything except the things she hates. Suddenly, a voice from the Barney doll said something about being a picky eater. Then, Barney comes to life and he and the Backyard Gang greet each other. Thursday at dinner, Amy lists off more foods to an annoyed Michael that she dislikes. Her dad serves everyone Hawaiian shrimp (a new recipe). As the rest of the family enjoys the shrimp, Amy secretly feeds Buster the shrimp while Michael watches and whispers, "I saw that!". Then, Leslie invited Amy to stay for dinner on Friday. On Saturday morning, Leslie is in bed sneezing a lot and Barney and the Backyard Gang enter her bedroom with something that will her feel better. They discuss with Leslie about why she's sneezing. They then tell Leslie to keep her sneeze to yourself, as they sing the song "Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself". That night, the Hall family goes out to eat at a restaurant. Amy's dad orders one slice of prime rib, her mom orders grilled salmon, Michael orders spaghetti and meatballs, and Amy orders spinach salad. She immediately removes the cucumbers, tomatoes, and eggs (which she remarks them being "yucky and smelly"; the former two just "yucky"). But when she finds out that there's also spinach in it instead of lettuce, she angrily pounds the table with her fists, which sends the salad flying right onto the waiter's head and everyone stares at them in shock. The waiter decides to quit his job and storms away in frustration. Her mom (who scolds Amy by her full name) and dad look angrily at Amy, who looks down in shame. In the following week, Michael and Amy ride bikes together and Michael takes her to Once Upon a Restaurant. Michael then tells Amy she can see the princesses and the ponies at the restaurant if she eats new foods (i.e. imagining that). Amy gets excited about the unicorn, but misses Michael's point and asks if she can take one of the ponies home with her. Then Michael hatches a plan thanks to Barney and the Backyard Gang and they sing the song "Pumpernickel" that describes what kind of sandwiches they made. They then call up Amy in Michael's house. Barney and the Backyard Gang offer Amy a pita sandwich and Amy happily eats it. Suddenly, Amy discovers that there is spinach in the sandwich and retches it out. On the night of Amy's grandma's birthday, the family goes to Once Upon a Restaurant. They are taken to their table via a swan boat and Amy is able to see the ponies and the princesses, like Michael promised. They take their seats at a pirate-themed table and look at their menus. Amy hopes they have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches without spinach in them, but her mom reminds her of her promise to try new food. Cast Barney Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) * Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) * Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) * Michael and Amy's Grandma (Jean Stapleton) * Michael and Amy's Grandpa (Mickey Rooney) * Buster the Dog (Grouchie, trained by Diane Arlington) * Leslie's Mom (Shelley Duvall) * Leslie's Dad (Barry Williams) * Harlow's Mom (Rhea Perlman) * Harlow's Dad (Danny DeVito) * Lloyd (Thomas Ian Nicholas) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Leslie (Daiana Campeanu) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Sian (Carrie Savage) * Jason (Salim Grant) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Howie (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) * Cabot (Justin Tucker) * Waiter at Fancy Restaurant (Arthur Holden) Employees at Once Upon A Restaurant * Big Bad Wolf (David Joyner) * Jack (of Jack and the Beanstalk) (Tom Cruise) * Rapunzel (Christine Cavanaugh) * Little Red Riding Hood (Chynna Phillips) * Ali Baba (Arthur Holden) * Papa Bear (Dao Knight) * Mama Bear (Jenny Dempsey) * Baby Bear (Malcolm Dixon) * Male Pirate (Dustin Hoffman) * Female Pirate (Karen Allen) * King (Nigel Hawthrone) * Queen (Lily Tomlin) * Princesses (Tricia Leigh Fisher, Kerri Green, Sarah Jessica Parker) * Princes (Josh Brolin, Brendan Fraser, Adam Sandler) * Jester (Donovan Leitch) * Knights in Shining Armor (Jason Alexander, Wayne Allwine, Rick Moranis) * Mr. Dragon (Ray Henry) Songs # Barney Theme Song (sung by the Backyard Gang) # I Love You (sung by Barney, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Jason and Adam) # You Might Like Something New (sung by Barney, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Jason and Adam) # On Top of Spaghetti (sung by Leslie and Amy) # Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself (sung by Barney, Lloyd, Michael, Amy, Jobic, Tina, Luci, Harlow, Sian, Jason, Adam, Howie and Cabot) # This Is Not My Day (sung by Amy) # We're Gonna Teach Amy A Lesson (sung by Barney, Lloyd, Michael, Jobic, Tina, Luci, Leslie, Harlow, Sian, Jason, Adam, Howie and Cabot) # The Yum, Yum Song (sung by Barney, Lloyd, Michael, Amy, Jobic, Tina, Luci, Leslie, Harlow, Sian, Jason, Adam, Howie and Cabot) # The Waitress Song (sung by Amy, Jobic, Harlow and Howie) #Pumpernickel (sung by Barney, Lloyd, Michael, Jobic, Tina, Luci, Leslie, Harlow, Sian, Jason, Adam, Howie and Cabot) #Forgive Me (sung by Michael and Amy's Mom, Lloyd, Michael, Amy, Jobic, Tina, Luci, Leslie, Harlow, Sian, Jason, Adam, Howie and Cabot) #For She's A Jolly Good Fellow (sung by the king, the queen, the princes and the princesses at Once Upon a Restaurant) #Everyone is Special (sung by Michael and Amy's Mom, Michael and Amy) # Someone to Love You Forever (sung by Michael and Amy's Mom, Lloyd, Michael, Amy, Jobic, Tina, Luci, Leslie, Harlow, Sian, Jason, Adam, Howie and Cabot) Trivia * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from the reprise version from "The Backyard Show". * The version of "You Might Like Something New" uses the same musical arrangements from "Try It, You'll Like It" (except with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement) and new vocals sung by Barney, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Jason and Adam. * After the "Barney Theme Song", when Amy arrives at the kitchen telling mom she has a red ice pops, the music from "A-Counting We Will Go! (Season 8 episode)" (when Beth is playing jump rope counting out loud, before Whitney approaches her) is used, expect it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * During a scene of Michael helping his mom put away groceries, Amy wears the same bathing suit from "A Day at the Beach". She will wear it in the next scene where she and the rest of the Backyard Gang play at the pool. * During a scene of the Backyard Gang playing at the pool, they wear the same swimming clothes from "A Day at the Beach". * According to this video, everyone's favorite food is as follows: ** Michael: cold watermelon. ** Adam: ** Tina: macaroni and cheese, which later would be Baby Bop's favorite food. ** Jason: ** Luci: salad. * After Barney came to life, when he greets the Backyard Gang, and the Backyard Gang greet him, the music from "A-Counting We Will Go!" (Season 8 episode) (when Barney comes to life, with a blue bucket stuck on his left foot, with the kids hug him) is used, expect it was pitched down to -2, and mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * When Amy secretly feeds Buster her Hawaiian shrimp, the music from "A Day at the Beach" (when Michael and Amy's Mom tells Michael and Amy their dad is very sorry and he promised the family will go to the beach next weekend) is used. * According to this video, Leslie is allergic to milk. * When Amy says "I HATE SPINACH!!!", as she pounds her bowl of spinach salad with her fists at a fancy restaurant, as the bowl lands on the waiter's head, the music from "Three Wishes" (when Barney falls down on the ground, after he tries jumping in jump rope) is used. * When Amy and her family come back home, the music from "Once Upon A Time" (when Kristen tells Barney and the kids they had sunshine, rain and even bubbles) is used, except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * When Amy goes upstairs to her bedroom, the music from "Separation" (when Baby Bop crosses off a square on the number 13 on the July calendar and sadly remembers the squares in each color) is used, expect it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * When Barney tells the Backyard Gang to trick Amy with different types of sandwiches, the music from "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm" (when Scooter asks Miss Ette why "Peter Piper" is one of her favorite rhymes and she replies his question) is used, except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * When Amy tries a peanut butter sandwich with spinach, after the song, "Pumpernickel", the music from "I Can Be A Firefighter!" (when BJ and the kids practice crawling under smoke) is used, except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * When Michael and Amy stop and look at Once Upon a Restaurant, the music from the new content of "Barney Songs" (when Barney tells the viewers about he had so much fun singing with them today) is used, except it was pitched up to +1 and mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * When Michael and Amy's parents, Barney, and the Backyard Gang tell Amy that her punishment is over, the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when Nick tells Barney that he likes pretending to be on a big stage and putting on a show for lots of people, and Barney laughs and he told Nick they'd be dancing in the spotlight, before Nick tells Barney that they don't have any tap dancing shoes that will fit Barney's feet, before Barney said "Well, they ''are kinda big.", shakes his feet, and said "Oh, but I'll bet we can find a pair to fit me... if we use our imaginations!", before he uses his magic to have his tap dancing clothes (tap dancing shoes, a top hat, ) and a cane for him and and the rest of the tap dancing clothes (a top hat, ) and a tap dancing cane for Nick, decorates the caboose stage with , and turns off the lights), except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * When everyone arrives at Once Upon A Restaurant, the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * * * * When the Hall family are taken to their table via a swan boat, the music from "The Backyard Show" (when Barney and the Backyard Gang hide when Mommy is about to come inside the garage) is used. * When Ali Baba arrives with the food that the Hall family ordered, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Mr. Tenagain asks Barney to look up something delicious in his "Yummy in My Tummy" cookbook) is used, expect it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * When Amy is ready to take her first bite, the music from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" (when Kathy asks Derek what a treasure map is and he explains it to her) is used, except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * When Amy's grandpa asks Ali Baba if it's possible to get the recipe for the Little Bo Peep pot pie and Ali Baba explains how to make it, the music from "Three Wishes" (when Barney says "I know of a wonderful place where the sun shines down on the thick green grass and there are lots of beautiful flowers and trees and the birds are always singing") is used. * When cuts pieces of the birthday cake, the music from Having Tens of Fun! (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * * * This video is adapted from the Arthur book, "D.W. the Picky Eater" . * Production for this video took place in August 1988. Differences from the book * When Amy receives her salad which has spinach in it, she quickly shouts that she hates it, and pounds on the bowl, and the bowl lands on the waiter's head. In the book, D.W. pounds on the bowl with her fist which causes the spinach to fly around, shouts "NO!" and spills her carton of milk. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", Amy's mom comes home with the groceries) * Amy: Mom, I hope you got me the red ice pops, cause I only like the red ones! * Michael: Orange and purple are good, too. * Amy: Aw, but red tastes better. * Michael and Amy's Mom: Here, Amy. Why don't you help me put away the groceries, then you can have a red ice pop. * Amy: Ew, gross! It's looking at me! You're not gonna feed us a dead fish, are you?! * Michael and Amy's Mom: You've eaten fish before. * Amy: Well, it's never looked at me before! *Michael: (taunting Amy) Amy's scared of a fishy. *Amy: I'm not scared! Fish smells funny, and I hate food that smells funny. Are these green eyeballs? *Michael: No, they're olives. And they're not looking at you. *Amy: Cucumbers: yucky, tomatoes: yucky! Mmm, peanut butter. And jelly, yummy! Mmm, white bread-- Eww, yucky crusts! *Michael and Amy's Mom: My daughter, Amy is what you might call a picky eater. *Amy: Yuck, spinach!! I hate spinach!! Spinach is the worstest, most disgustingest food in the universe!! Closed-Captioned version by National Captioning Institute: * AMY Mom, you got me the red ice pops I only like. * MICHAEL Orange and purple are good. * AMY Red tastes better. * MOM Help me put away the groceries, then you can have a red ice pop. * AMY Ew! Gross! It's looking at me! I can't eat a dead fish! * MOM You ate it before. * AMY It never looked at me. * MICHAEL Amy's scared of a fishy. * AMY I'm not scared. I hate food that smells funny. Are these green eyeballs? * MICHAEL No. They're olives. They're not looking at you. * AMY Cucumbers, yucky. Tomatoes, yucky. Peanut butter and jelly, yummy! White bread. Eww! Yucky crusts! * MOM Amy is what you call a picky eater. * AMY Yuck! I hate spinach! Spinach is the worse food in the world! Quote 2: * (fades to the next scene where the Backyard Gang are playing in the kiddie pool) * Luci: Okay, Michael, what is your favorite food? * Michael: Uh, mine would be cold watermelon. * Adam: Mine is steak. * Tina: Macaroni and cheese. * Jason: I like fish. * Luci: And mine would be a salad. * Amy: I don't eat anything with eyes, or pickles, tomatoes, mushrooms, eggplant, pineapple, parsnips and cauliflower. Oh, and maybe a few other things. I wouldn't eat liver in a million years... and more than anything else in the whole world, I hate spinach! * Michael: (sighs) Face it. You are a picky eater. * Barney's voice on the Barney doll: Wait a minute. Did I hear someone say "picky eater"? * Michael: Hmm? I wonder who said that? * (the Backyard Gang get up to see Barney) * (the magical sparkles appear on Barney who is sitting on the beach chair) * (thunder flashes) * (the Backyard Gang are shocked to see Barney coming to life) * (Barney comes to life) * Barney: (giggles) Ho ho ho! * Michael: Barney! I know you're the one who said that! * Barney: I did. Hi, gang. * Amy, Tina, Luci, Jason and Adam: BARNEY! (they get out of the pool to greet Barney!) * Tina: I miss you, Barney! * Barney: I miss you, too, Tina. * Luci: It sure it good to see you again, Barney! * (music starts to the song "I Love You") Closed-Captioned version by National Captioning Institute: * LUCI Okay. What's your favorite food? * MICHAEL Mine is cold watermelon. * ADAM Mine is steak. * TINA Macaroni and cheese. * JASON I like fish. * LUCI I like salad. * AMY I don't eat things with eyes, pickles, tomatoes, mushrooms, eggplant, pineapple, parsnips, cauliflower and other things. I don't eat liver at all. And even worse, I hate spinach. * MICHAEL You're a picky eater. * BARNEY Did you say "picky eater?" * MICHAEL Who said that? * HOWLING * BOOM * BARNEY Ho ho ho! * KIDS Barney! Quote 3: * (fades to Amy and her dad in his car on the way home) * Michael and Amy's Dad: Did you eat your sandwich? * Amy: No. It fell in the dirt. It was an accident. * Michael and Amy's Dad: (sighs) Well, we'll hafta talk about it. Quote 4: * Amy: ...and stinky cheese; I never realized how many yucky foods there are, like tapioca and lima beans, and, uh, did I mention spinach? * Michael: Yes! * Amy: And this! Yuck! * (Michael and Amy's dad gives Amy a plate of Hawaiian shrimp and Amy thinks she doesn't like it) * Michael and Amy's Dad: Amy, you don't even know what it is. How can you say you don't like it? * Amy: Okay, what is it? * Michael and Amy's Dad: Hawaiian shrimp-- it's a new recipe. * Michael and Amy's Mom: Mmm. * Amy: I don't care. (she secretly feeds Buster her Hawaiian shrimp) * Michael: (whispering) I saw that! Quote 5: * (fades to Amy and Leslie in Leslie's bedroom) * Amy: I'm glad you invited me over for dinner, Leslie. What're we having? * Leslie: We're having spaghetti. * Amy: May I please have mine plain? No sauce. * Leslie: Really? That's the best part! * Amy: Yeah. I can't wait for your mom to make me plain spaghetti. (whispering in Leslie's ear) I hope my plate of spaghetti doesn't have spinach in it. * Leslie: Oh, I get it. * (fades to Amy and Leslie at dinnertime) * (Leslie's mom serves Amy her plain spaghetti) * Amy: Are these little green things spinach? * Leslie's Mom: No. It's parsley. Try it. * Amy: Hmph. Parsley is a kind of garnish and-- * (Leslie is about to drink a glass of milk but she sneezes onto the meatball, making it roll off the table) * (music starts to the song "On Top of Spaghetti") * Amy: Eww! Quote 6: * Leslie: (after the song "On Top of Spaghetti") Mom, Dad. Come look what I just did. * (Leslie's parents come outside) * Leslie's Mom: (gasps) Oh, no! Leslie, what've you done? * Leslie: I sneezed onto the meatball and it rolled away. But now it's nothing but mush. That's why I'm allergic to milk. * Leslie's Mom: Leslie, I told you not to drink milk. * Leslie's Dad: You should drink something else instead. * Leslie: Yeah, I won't be sneezing onto my meatball tonight. * Leslie's Mom: So what will you drink next time. * Leslie: Well, I'll drink orange juice but I love orange juice. * Leslie's Dad: Oh, that's a great choice, Leslie! * Amy: Brr. It's cold out there. * Leslie: C'mon. Let's go back inside. * Amy: Yeah. * (everybody goes back inside) Quote 7: * (Amy and her family are at a fancy restaurant) * (the waiter brings dinner to Amy and her family's table) * Michael and Amy's Dad: Mmm. Looks good. * Amy: (picks out the cucumbers) Cucumbers, yucky. (picks out the cherry tomatoes) Tomatoes, yucky. (picks out the hard-boiled eggs) Eggs, yucky and smelly. (picks up a piece of spinach) Hey, this isn't lettuce! What kinda salad is this?! * Michael: Uh-oh! She's gonna pop! * Amy: This is spinach. * Waiter: Is something wrong? * Amy: This is spinach. (gets angry) AND I HATE SPINACH!!! (pounds her fists onto the bowl of spinach salad, causing the bowl to land on waiter's head) * (everybody gasps) * Amy: Uh-oh! * Waiter: That's it. I quit. * Michael and Amy's Mom: Amy Lillian Hall! * (Amy sighs) * (fades to Amy and her family arriving home) * Barney: Back so soon? Did you have a good time? * Michael: Amy punched her salad and it exploded... all over the waiter and everybody is looking at us. * Amy: No way! Everybody's making this into such a big deal! * Michael and Amy's Mom: No more restaurants for you, Amy, until you can behave and learn to eat what's placed in front of you. * Michael and Amy's Dad: (yelling furious) You're grounded for 1 week! Now go to your room!! * Amy: Okay. (goes to her room) * Michael: What about grandma's birthday at Once Upon a Restaurant next week? * Michael and Amy's Dad: Amy will not be joining us. * Michael: (groaning) Ohh! Too bad it wouldn't be a "happy birthday" if Amy wasn't there. * Barney: Don't worry, Michael. We'll wait until her punishment's over. * Michael: Oh, okay. * (fades to Amy in her bedroom) * (music starts to the song "This is Not My Day") Closed-Captioned version by National Captioning Institute: *DAD Mmm. Looks good. * AMY Cucumbers, yucky. Tomatoes, yucky. Eggs, yucky. This isn't lettuce. What salad is this? * MICHAEL She's going to pop. * AMY This is spinach. * WAITER What's wrong? * AMY This is spinach. I hate spinach! * GASP * AMY Uh-oh. * WAITER That's it. I quit. * MOM Amy Lillian Hall! * BARNEY Had a good time? * MICHAEL Amy punched her salad and it exploded! And everybody is looking at us. * AMY No! Everybody's making this into a big deal! * MOM No more restaurants until you learn to eat what's there. * DAD You're grounded for 1 week! Go to your room! * AMY Okay. * MICHAEL What about grandma's birthday? * DAD Amy won't join us. * MICHAEL There wouldn't be a "happy birthday". Quote 8: * (after the song, This Is Not My Day, it fades to the next day where Barney and the Backyard Gang (expect Amy) are bored in the backyard) * Michael: Poor Amy! * Tina: She has been a bad girl yesterday. * Adam: Barney, how come Amy is grounded for 7 days? * Barney: Well, when Amy punched her salad at a fancy restaurant, her parents got mad and she can't go to any restaurants at all! * Cabot: No way! *Harlow: Barney, what should we do now? *Barney: Quote 9: * (at the park, Michael rides his bicycle to the park, where he meets Amy at the sidewalk) * Michael: Hey D.W., wanna ride bikes with me? * Amy: Sure! I'll get my... Hey, wait a minute! What are you trying to pull here? * Michael: Nothing! It's the Once Upon a Restaurant! Let's stop and take a look. Look, Amy, there's a princess! * Amy: A princess? Where? Where? * Michael: And are those ponies? * Amy: Pony-- * Michael: Wouldn't you like to see the unicorn up close on Saturday at our grandma's birthday party? * Amy: Yes! * Michael: Really? * Amy: Sure, but how're we gonna get it to our house? Quote 10: * Barney: Well, I have a delicious sandwiches that Amy should try. * Luci: But we don't have any sandwiches to make. * Barney: Oh, I can take care of that. * (Backyard Gang agreeing) * Barney: Shimbaree, shimbarah. Shimbaree, shimbarah! (he uses magic to make different kinds of sandwiches on the kitchen table which are already made) * Backyard Gang: YAY!! * Barney: There. Now we can have different kinds of sandwiches for Amy to try. Quote 11: * Sian: (after the song, "Pumpernickel") Wow, Barney! Those're the best sandwiches we've ever tasted. * Howie: And we made lots. * Barney: Uh-huh. * Amy: Hey, I'll take one! (takes a pita sandwich filled with chicken, cheese and... spinach!) * Michael: Well, I don't know, Amy, you don't like anything and mom didn't make them. Barney did! * Barney: Oh, let her have one. You were wrong, Michael. She loves it! There's nothing that perks up a delicious sandwich like... spinach. * (Amy hears what Barney said and makes a disgusted face. She then goes to the kitchen sink and biles the sandwich) * (Barney and the Backyard Gang (except Amy) laughing) * Amy: Ahh! Tricked again?! Quote 12: * (we see an outside of Once Upon a Restaurant at night) * (it fades into the inside of the restaurant where the Hall family goes there) * Jack (of Jack and the Beanstalk): Hi. How can I help you? * Michael and Amy's Mom: We'd like to have a party of 6 please. * Jack (of Jack and the Beanstalk): Okay, right this way. There's a swan boat where you ride to your table. * Michael and Amy's Dad: Thanks. * (Barney arrives at Once Upon a Restaurant) * Barney: Don't forget me. Quotes Taken from the Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, A-Counting We Will Go! (as a bonus feature) in the 2007 re-release Quote 1: * (after the Barney Theme Song , ) * Beth: Quote 2: * Whitney: (after the song, A-Hunting We Will Go! ) Quote 3: * (after the song, The Clapping Song ) * Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children (A-Counting We Will Go!) (Script) (as a bonus feature) in the 2007 re-release * () * Announcer: